


At the Movies

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [49]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Characters Watching Movies, F/F, F/M, Fifteen year old Alura, Gen, POV First Person, Sixteen year old CJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Even a trip to the movies is never simple in this family





	At the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> More "Family Matters", enjoy! :=)

******

You’d think going to movies would be simple, right? You get your tickets, get your snacks, and go watch the flick. Sounds so easy, doesn’t it? And, hell, for a lot of other people around the world, it probably _is_ that easy.

But not for me, not in my family, no. _Nothing_ in my family is ever ‘simple’, nothing.

Sorry, I’m getting ahead of myself here, you’re probably wondering just who the hell I am and why I’m talking to you about my family aren’t you?

Right, sorry. Well, I’m Alura Olsen, ‘Ally’ to my friends, and this whole mess started earlier today…

******

See, my cousin was coming to visit. Not CJ, no, her I see every freaking day practically. No this was my other cousin, Chris Kent, Clark Kent’s and Lois Lane’s kid. Now before you start squealing about what its like to have Superman’s son as my cousin, here’s all you need to know about the kid.

He’s a class-A _ass_. He’s got his parents fooled and most of my adult relatives, but I see him for what he is. Now, OK, maybe I’m being a bit harsh, he’s not a juvenile delinquent or anything, he’s never been arrested or deals drugs or anything like that, but he _is_ a total asshole, I can’t tell you how many times he’s insulted both me and CJ over the years, I just thank Allah that he lives all the way out in Metropolis so he can’t bother us that often.

Wait, where was I going with this again? Oh. Right. Movies.

Anyway, I got up that morning, and just as I was finishing my morning prayers, I heard a knock at the door. Looking around, I could hear my parents in the shower, probably having a morning quickie (ew), so, once I’d finished rolling up my prayer rug, I stomped out to the door, muttering under my breath about Jehovah’s witnesses.

“Oh,” I blinked as Lois Lane smiled at me as I opened the door “Lois. Hi,” I shook off the cobwebs “uh, what brings you out here to California?” I asked. I don’t really _know_ Lois all that well, you know? She’s like the distant aunt you almost never see, but who still sends you a card or a gift on your birthday or Christmas, but except for that you almost never actually see her in person.

“Oh,” she seemed just a surprised as I was “Alura. Hi”

“Hi,” I repeated “we going to keep saying ‘hi’ all day, or are you going to answer my question?”

She scowled

“Hard to believe you’re Olsen and Kara’s kid,” she muttered. She reached to the side and yanked Chris over “can you guys watch him?” she asked

“O…K,” I stared at her “that still doesn’t answer my question about what you’re doing here in National City”

“News conference,” she sighed “can you guys watch him or not?” she asked “it’ll just be for a few hours”

“I…guess,” I shrugged “I mean I’ll have to—”

“Great!” she grabbed a backpack and shoved it into Chris’ arms “you guys have our numbers, right? OK, good. Chris? Behave!”

Then she was gone…

******

“She could have given us some warning!” Mom yelled as she paced the kitchen

“Lois doesn’t give warnings,” Dad muttered “she just…appears”

“Any luck calling Clark?” Mom asked

“Just keeps going to voicemail,” I explained. I sat back and watched Chris as he played with his phone on the couch “I think she set us up,” I realized “I don’t think they’re at the news conference at all”

“Clark doesn’t lie” Mom reminded me

“Yeah,” I nodded “ _Clark_ doesn’t lie, but what about his wife?”

“I really hate her right now” Mom muttered as the door opened, CJ and her moms walking in. Seriously, we have absolutely _no_ privacy in this family. Everybody has a key to everybody else’s apartments and they can just walk in whenever they damn well please

“Oh lord,” Alex groaned “who the hell let Kurt Cobain in here?” she muttered. I still have no clue who that is, but I’m guessing that it means something about how Chris dresses and acts. Everything is ‘lame’ right now according to him and his life is apparently nothing but emptiness and despair. Seriously this guys makes _me_ sound like CJ on sugar rush. His hair is always kinda of…greasy-looking and he’s grown it about to his shoulders, and always wears ratty clothes that look like they’re half-washed.

I looked up as CJ sat down next to me and stole my bagel the second her butt hit the chair

“Hey! That’s my bagel!” I lunged and tore my bagel out of her mouth “get your own!”

“Hey, hey!” Mom yelled “no fighting! It’s too early in the morning!”

“Blame her,” I yelled back, hitting CJ in the arm as I looked her up and down “what do you call that color? Purple-pink?” I pointed to her hair

“Magenta,” she answered “and _why_ …is Chris Kent here?”

“Ask Lois,” I muttered “so, does this mean that the movie’s a no-go?” I wondered

“What? No!” Mom crossed her arms “no! Absolutely not! Movie Saturday is a tradition! We’re still going!” she sighed and looked over at Chris “we’ll just…have to take Chris with us”

“No!” CJ and I groaned…

******

We met Lucy and Winn at the theater. As usual, I wondered how they ever hooked up. They’re so different. Lucy’s all cool and badass and Winn’s…well…Winn, not really much I can add to that

“Hey guys” Winn waved as they came up to us

“Oh. Chris is here,” Lucy muttered “great”

"Yeah," Winn muttered, he looked like somebody at the dentist's "yay"

"Chris? You want to say hi to your aunt Lucy?" Mom asked him

“Whatever” Chris muttered, which is like his answer for _everything_. Seriously, ask what he wants for dinner, and he’ll say ‘whatever’. Ask him if he wants to go to the movies and it’s ‘whatever’.

“Hey,” I elbowed him the ribs “say ‘hello’, will ya? You’re making us look bad”

“Why?” he asked “we’re all going to eventually rot away in the ground, might as well just say ‘goodbye’ and get it over with”

“No, no,” I felt CJ grab my shoulders and pull me back as I reached out to wring his miserable little neck “he’s not worth it”

I sighed

“You know what’s scary?”

“Hmm”

“He’s three years _younger_ than us”

“Yeah, I know,” she nodded “makes you wonder what he’ll be like when he’s our age”

“Assuming I don’t kill him first” I growled…

******

Once we’d gotten our tickets we all huddled in the lobby

“OK,” Astra began as we lined up like soldiers waiting for orders “James, Kara. You’re on snack detail,” she nodded at Mom and Dad “Alex. Secondary snack detail,” I grinned as Alex shifted her backpack to her other arm “CJ, Alura, Chris. Seat saving detail,” she looked around “any questions? No? Good. Move out”

As we all broke apart to do our jobs, CJ and I grabbed Chris by the arms

“C’mon, kid,” I muttered “don’t argue with the general…”

******

“I did not bring enough clothes for seats” CJ muttered as she tossed her boot on the last chair in the row. She’d already used both her socks and her jacket and her dress (apparently wearing yoga pants under a dress isn’t so stupid after all), and I’d added both my sneakers and my socks and my jacket and we’d just barely made it.

Chris hadn’t helped at all, and it was taking every scrap of my faith and willpower I had to not throw him through a wall. The only reason I didn’t was because he wouldn’t survive the trip (and, well you know, it’d out me as an alien too. Duh).

Chris actually isn’t Kryptonian, he’s Human, adopted just like Clark, but he hasn’t been ‘in’ on the family secret for as long as me and CJ have. We knew who our family really was from birth practically, Chris didn’t, not until a year or so back, and I could sympathize, really I could. Being Supergirl’s daughter isn’t as cool as you’d think. Actually it’s kind of nerve-wracking, because you can’t tell _anyone_ , nobody can know, and its scary watching the news and seeing my Mom fight back guys.

On the other hand, it does make dinner conversation fun.

Watching Chris, I bit my lip and sat down next to him

“Hey” I said

“Hey”

“What’s on your mind?” I asked

He grunted and shrugged

“Really? Is that so? Wow, I never knew,”

He finally looked up from his phone, glowering at me from under his bangs

“You wanna talk about anything?” I asked

“You wouldn’t understand” he scoffed

“Oh really?” I asked “I think I’d understand a lot more than you’d think. Let me guess, Superman did something in the news and you still have trouble believing that he’s your dad”

He groaned

“Why couldn’t I have been adopted by normal people?” he spat

“Because there’s no such thing,” CJ chuckled as she sat down on his other side “uh, excuse me, sir. That seat’s taken” she called out as man tried to take the seat with my jacket on it

“And that one,” I added as the man moved to the next seat “and that one…and that one…and that one. Maybe you should come back for the evening showing?”

Grumbling the guy stalked off

“All right,” I turned back to Chris as CJ stole his phone “we’re going to talk and you’re going to listen. Or so help me, I will throw you through a wall!”

“What my cousin’s _trying_ to say is this,” CJ sighed “there is no such thing as a ‘normal’ family, OK? Every family has its secrets; every family has relatives that embarrass them. You think that your worst problem is that your Dad’s actually Superman? Ha!”

“Yeah, I mean he could’ve have turned out to be a serial killer or some shit like that,” I reminded him “so, grow up, will you?”

“Annnd…he’s not listening” CJ sighed as I looked over and saw that Chris had a pair of earbuds in his ears and hadn’t heard a word we’d said

“Oh for the love of…! Give me those!” I yanked the earbuds out of his ears by the cord “all right now listen, because I’m only going to say this once: suck it up! It’s not the end of the world”

Chris’ life was spared when Mom and Dad came over, arms full with popcorn. The really big tubs

“Everything OK?” Dad asked as he sat down

“More or less” I grumbled as Mom opened her bag and pulled out a jumbo bag of peanut M&Ms and handed it to CJ, while I got the jumbo bag of Twizzlers (I don’t like peanuts), as Alex and Astra came over and sat down on CJ’s other side, while Winn and Lucy took the seats above us, Alex and Mom passing out snacks as quietly as we could before the ushers saw us

“Oh its starting” CJ grinned as the lights dimmed. We had to see something ‘age-appropriate’ because of Chris (who’s…eleven I think), so we had to nix seeing the new _Avengers_ movie and had to go for…you know what? I don’t even remember the name of what we were supposed to be seeing. It was a cartoon and was cute. I think it was _SpongeBob Squarepants_ , but don’t quote me on that, eh?

Anyway, the lights went out, and the movie started

“This doesn’t look very kid friendly” Dad said suddenly

“Is that…? Yeah, that’s a cemetery,” Alex muttered “Kara? Did you get the wrong tickets?”

“I…don’t think so” Mom muttered

“Don’t tell me it’s a horror movie” I muttered

“Oh please don’t be a slasher flick,” CJ muttered “please don’t” she muttered as a blonde in a dress walked along the dark cemetery

“Yep, called it. Horror movie” I grinned

“Show of hands,” Mom asked “we all just leave?”

“Way ahead of you” CJ was already halfway to the door before Mom had even finished asking. I grabbed Chris’ arm just as the actress screamed bloody murder and her face started melting off. Which, I had to admit was a pretty cool special effect.

“Oh no. No, no, nope” Winn was gone, Alex and Astra following him as Mom and Dad got and flanked me and Chris

“You’re all a bunch of babies!” Lucy called out behind us as she settled in to watch the movie…

******

Anyway, Lois came by and picked up Chris about an hour ago. He’s still playing the ‘oh woe is me, my life is awful’ card, so I don’t think my little pep talk helped.

Oh well. Like I said, I don’t even like the guy anyway, he can wallow in self-pity all he wants for all I care…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
